ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Locked Down
Damen has recieved the codetrix, and believes it to be a blessing. However, that premonition turns out to be a curse when an accident occurs. Plot The episode begins with alchemical symbols and nordic runes flashing on screen for half a second, in the order of Sun, Jera, Mercury, Gold, Silver, Perthro and Ansuz. After ech individual symbl flashes on screen, they form an alchemical circle on the bottom left of the scree, with only 1/4 of said circle visible and rotating. The number 2 appears in that circle and the words "What was once a blessed curse had become a cursed blessing, and nobody knew.". After 5 seconds, the text vanishes, and the scene begins. Scene 1 We begin with a scene of Damen, lying down on his bed and staring at the Codetrix. His normally flat hair was messy, and he was subconciously crying over what happned yesterday. The hand without the Codetrix is on his head, sorting through a massive migraine. He put both hands on his head, and felt the need to freak out and go to a therapist, or someone who knew what was going on. Damen, sighing in pain: Oh god, what the heck is this thing and why am I in so much pain...? A knock on the door to his room can be heard. The camera shifts to the white door, opening to reveal his mother smiling at him and bringing him the breakfast she made. Mother, placing the plate of omlettes and bread on Damen's nightstand: Damen, I made you breakfast. Eat it and get going. Damen, smiling weakly at his mother: T-thank you mom, but I really don't feel well. Did you call the school? His mother put her hands on her hips after hearing Damen say that. She didn't know if he was faking or not, but she went over to him and checked his temperature. Mother, aghast: Oh no... You're heating up. I'll call them immediately, tell them that you're sick. Damen's mother left, as soon as she finished speaking. Damen sighed, his head pounding some more. Shifting to a sitting position, he felt some of the pain alleviate. He stuck his hands into his pillowcase and pulled out a small heater that had a limited charge and couldn't burn his house down. Damen began to stand up, before stumbling and nearly falling face-first into the carpet floor. Damen: Whoa there! This is no time to be falling asleep on the job. The camera pans over Damen's room, turquoise walls and movie posters scattered throughout. Damen begins eating his eggs slowly, uncomfortably, and very painfully. He looks up at his poster for Con-Air, and smiles. Damen (thoughts): At least it wasn't a cake. Scene 2 It is now 12:00, and Damen is holding a few tools to try and decode the Codetrix. He takes the flathead screwdriver, and begins to put it up to the sleek, orange and white wristwatch. After pushing the tip in a bit, the watch begins to spark up in a green and orange light, causing it to open up and the dial to appear once more. Codetrix: Now unlocked: Aevlfr DNA. To fully activate new strand, please press down dial. Damen jumps back at the sound of the Codetrix. Damen: What the... I guess it's time to rewrite my future. Damen presses down the dial, and a blast of orange light begins to flood his room. Transformation Sequence Damen curls up into a ball, before erupting and growing horns. Camera pans behind him, where a tail pops out, spins and straightens out. His body gets more muscular, he loses his pinky, and scales start forming on his hands, feet and belly. Scene 2 (continued) Damen stares at his new form in shock, before feeling a lot of pain in his body. All of a sudden, he learnt everything about the alien, and realized that he wasn't in enough nature. The data compiled inside his mind, stored in a vault of important information created by the device. Damen: Agh, shoot! I need to leave my room... Damen looks for an exit, and decides to jump out of his open window. After pulling off a Scott Pilgrim, he rushes off to the closest natural area nearby: The National Park. Scene 3 It is now 12:25. Damen, as an Aevlfr, is currently hiding in the National Park where a lot of light doesn't shine. The camera angle shows Damen with his eyes closed, meditating and floating slightly in the air. There is no noise, only silence as he stands still like this for fifteen seconds. Suddenly, his eyes burst open and fill with an orange and green swirling light. He acts possesed, and stops floating to land on his feet in a robotic fashion. Damen, Glitching out: The awakening is near. Arise to the power of immortality and see through the world's darkness. I am Thou and Thou art I. Codetrix: Error, undefined DNA Sample corrupted. Removing all damaged splices of DNA. Resetting Playlist 1. Deactivating Codetrix Transformation. A flash of red brightly shines, as Damen is returned to Human form. Damen stands up, and scurries away (leaving proof he was there) back to his home to do some minor recollection. Scene 4 It is now 14:30, and Damen is climbing up into the broken window of his room. There are cuts across his arms that heal much faster than before he had the watch, leaving only jagged scars where they were. Damen dusts off his clothing, and looks around his room. Damen, with a confused look on his face: Hmm...? A piece of paper on my desk? Damen flips the paper over; A message to him was written in English, although at the bottom were weird symbols. Mother, as a read-over: Damen, I'm sorry to do this, but I need to leave to take care of an emergency at work. I leave Julianna and Maxwell in your care. Be sure to feed them, and give them what they want to quiet them down. Don't forget -- When I return, there will be much to talk about. Especially about where you went and how you broke your window. Be good, Mother. Damen drops a single tear from his right eye, before crumpling up the note and throwing it into the garbage container beside the window. He reminisced about what his mother and father did for a living. Damen (thoughts): Back then I believed everything was fine. I was an idiot. Why did I let dad begin working on that dumb project of his...? A flashback to when Damen was 5 years old plays, showing his father with a tan and a bushy, calm goatee, wearing a pair of goggles on his forehead as well as a labcoat. Damen's father laughs with a deep gravelly chuckle, and Damen begins to remember his voice. Father: Now Dames, I want you to be strong for me. Even if i'm not there, stay strong. You are a special one, as you have the ability to change the hearts of people you come into contact with. Be strong and change the hearts of the wicked, my son. The tears start flowing out of Damen as his door creaks slightly. Damen doesn't hear it, and continues to cry away. Scene 5 It is now 14:43, and this time, Damen is not the main focus of this scene. The scene focuses on the Girl from the End of Episode 1, staring at a blubbering Damen. She eyes him with a fierce passion, and compared his features to the ones she'd noticed from the alleyway. Girl: Ding, ding, ding... we have a winner. The shot zooms in onto her face, where her eyes darken and her smile grows vicious. Finally, her eyes then glow a bright white. Scene 6 It is now 15:00, and we begin with a scene of Damen, lying down on his bed while staring at the Codetrix. His bedhead was combed out, and he was crying over what happned today. The hand without the Codetrix is on his head, sorting through a massive migraine while trying to recount what had happened earlier. He put both hands on his head, and felt the need to freak out and go to a therapist, or someone who knew what was going on. Unlike at the beginning, there was a knock at the front door, which made Damen very skeptical. Male voice of a teenager: If you're not going to respond, I will, Damen. That voice prompted him to action, bounching him off of his bed and darting down the nearby stairs just to open the door before his younger brother Maxwell did. Standing in front of Damen was someone he didn't recognize. Damen, with a massive amount of confusion: I'm sorry, who are you? Girl: I-I... I'm Jane Rodenheimr. I think that i'm lost, really. Could you tell me to 776 Jugdral St? Damen, now skeptical: Jugdral street is way back. How did you get... Damen registers that she is wearing the same uniform he wears during school hours. Damen, panicking profusely: ...Here...? Why are you here? Jane flinches. The shock of that question makes Damen think of her as a stalker, and begins retreating mentally. Jane: Uh, um, w-why would you ask m-me such a dumb question? I'm lost, and needing help. Damen put the hand with his watch into his pocket, and became irritated with the girl. Damen, pissed but still very cool: You're not lost. Jugdral St is closer to the school than here. Go home. He then proceeds to slam the door into her face. Damen is livvid that he wasted three minutes with a random girl from his school that wanted to suddenly show at his house. After locking the door and heading back to his room on the second floor, Damen gets to thinking as soon as his door clicks. Maxwell: So? Who was it? Damen releases a meaty sigh. Damen: Some stalker girl, possibly. She gave me her name, which was a dumb thing to do, but I can do something with that. Damen then proceeds to walk toward his chair and sit down in it before cracking his fingers and opening his PC monitor. H leans under the desk and opens the PC, as Maxwell watches over him. Maxwell's icy eyes burned through what Damen began to do. Damen tried to write code, but every line was filled with errors. Maxwell: You put --- Damen, very mad now: I don't care about your intellectual talk! I'm shite at coding and the best thing you can tell me is where I went wrong? Maxwell backs off for his safety. Damen continues to hammer away at the keyboard and mouse, not typing lines, but looking through social medias, forums and chat rooms for any mention of Jane Rodenheimr. His results were less than satisfying. Damen: Damn, that took forever... Now I know that's she's an apprentice mechanic with ace-level skills, posts images of her wack engine cleaning, and seems to get sub-par grades. Maxwell: What else did you find, Captain Jack? Damen stared at him with a disapproving glare, before standing up and walking over to the washroom next door. Maxwell decided to code up some lines that would give him access to data that several different types of people had been collecting, and noticed one thing out of place. Maxwell, as a whisper: Damen, she's not someone you should be near. She'll find your secret too quickly. The code Maxwell used had purged itself from Damen's computer, and deleted the files he was looking at. THE END Noteworthy Events Major Events *White Wand makes his first appearance, as the first unlocked Alien. **White Wand(?) crashes the Codetrix. *The Codetrix is revealed to have a voice. **Playlist 1 of the Codetrix is reset. *Jane makes herself known to Damen. Minor Events *Damen's Mother and Father are revealed, as well as the names of his siblings. *Maxwell is revealed to be a technological genius. Characters *Damen Artoras *Mother *Father *Julianna *Maxwell *Jane Rodenheimr Villains *Jane(?) Aliens Used *White Wand First Appearance Allusions *Damen's father looks like Prime Professor Paradox, but doesn't have the same role. *Damen's room is a reference to John Egbert'sroom from homestuck. **Adittionally, he references the cakes John's Dad makes when describing his food. *"Pulling a Scott Pilgrim" refers to a scene in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World The Movie,in which Michael Cera jumps out of a window head first, breaking it in the process. Trivia *Originally,this episode was going to focus more on a split between the two characters of Jane and Damen. However, that draft was lost. *This entire episode was made to pull off a Scott Pilgrim. Category:Episodes Category:Damen 13